Kuro Tori
Introduction Kuro Tori is a young would be Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. Orphaned at a young age Kuro was use to living by himself, but he was ever truly alone due to a nice elderly couple that lived on his street. Growing up under there care Kuro grew into a kind and Gentle child. All of that however was whipped away when the Hidden Leaf Village was destroyed by Pain. For the first time Kuro knew true pain as he watched as everyone he loved and cared about died a violent and vicious death. He himself was spared the onslaught by dumb luck, being just outside the attack rang. Despite the fact that everyone was brought back to life after the fight Kuro was forever scared by the event. History Kuro Tori has a very short history, mainly due to him only being twelve years old. Kuro was born to a family of Ninja Merchants who were to busy with there career to look after a small child. As a result Kuro was given to his grandparents to be raised. Using the best of there abilities Kuro's grandparents began the hard task of raising another child. This arrangement lasted for about two years before the Grandfather passed away due to a lingering illness. The grandmother soon followed, the doctors said that she died of grief. Now without parents or Grandparents Kuro Tori was left alone. He was about four years old at this time. At the age of Four Kuro Tori meet a old couple near the outskirts of Konogakura. These old people were friends of Kuro's grandparents and happily looked after the boy. Using there influence and loving nature the two were able to raise Kuro into a nice and happy boy. However that all changed when pain attacked the village. His attacks shattered Kuro's mind. After Pains attack Kuro dedicated himself to becoming a ninja. He could not longer sit around and let other people solve his problems. He could no longer be naive. The world is a brutal place and there was no space for weakness. Kuro finally understood Pain. Appearance Kuro Tori is a young boy around the age of twelve years old. He has pale white skin and snow white hair. His eyes are a bright sky blue and shaped like almond. Most of the time Kuro can be seen wearing a pair of tan cargo pants, a white T-shirt, with a dark leather jacket overlaying it. He wears black ninja sandals and can always be seen with a kodachi at his waist. In the side pockets of his cargo pants Kuro stores several ninja stars and two smoke bombs. One regular smoke bomb and the other a red chilly pepper smoke bomb. Physically Kuro is not much to look at. He still has his baby fat, but he does have a bit of muscle. His strength is not as defined as other ninja due to his late choice in deciding to become a ninja. Abilities Kuro Tori has only three Ninjutsu techniques. The first is your standard transformation Jutsu. The second is your standard replacement Jutsu, and the last is the summoning Jutsu, which is his strongest technique. Kuro learned the summoning Jutsu from the old man who raised him. The technique allows him to summon up ninja birds. These birds assist him in battle. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Academy Student